Fairy Tail's Holy Ghost
by LeNinja365
Summary: Rumor has it of a ghost coated in dirty white who has the power of life and death in his hands. He eases the pain of others and denies an early death to those who are mortally wounded. That ghost could care less about the rumors! All he cares about is saving lives and not getting himself killed. However, keeping himself from getting killed may be a problem due to the guild he's in.
1. Chapter 1: Overture

**A/N: A Battlefield V x Fairy Tail crossover? Oh yes it is! I was rereading The Silent Sniper while I listened to the OST and all of a sudden I got a brainwave on what a Battlefield V x Fairy Tail story would look like. Yes the game is a bit of a mess at the moment, and believe me I am quite tired of the bs that's been happening lately, but there are aspects that make me come back to play a few rounds here and there. Anywho I do hope this story plays out well and I am indeed excited to be writing this!**

**Also if you want to add a bit of atmosphere, why don't you start playing the Narvik Theme as soon as our main character leaps out? It should be the second and third results.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy Fairy Tails Holy Ghost!**

* * *

**Narvik, Norway. May 30, 1940. **

Chilling, chaotic, heart pounding, nerve wracking, hellish. All of these words describe one thing and one thing only.

War.

There was the sound of an air raid siren going off above the shouts of German soldiers giving orders, anti air batteries aimed up into the night sky firing off multiple rounds in rapid succession.

Their targets were multiple C-47 transport aircraft that slowly made their way towards the port, their dark shadows clearly outlined. As the flack detonated around them it illuminated a roundel painted on the tips of their wings showing the colors of blue, white, and red. It was them.

The British were coming.

Soon enough more and more anti air batteries began to fire from the port, their tracers whizzing across the night sky followed by the rapid thumping from their loud gunfire. An 88mm flak round detonated right underneath one of the aircrafts wings blowing it clean off. It banked to the left as its engine bursted into flames, crashing into the freezing ocean with all of the poor British souls that failed to escape in time.

Soon enough another flak round struck another aircraft, this time bursting right through the tail for all to see. Some of the men inside were limp and bloodied due to the shrapnel that littered their bodies while others were now frantically trying to leap out of the aircraft. While the scene unfolded a set of brown eyes with a disheartened look peered out the window from a neighboring C-47.

His heart pounded against his chest while his stomach churched as he watched a few solders leap out, the crippled aircraft slowly descending. Suddenly its right engine bursted into flames as a flak round detonated right below, causing one of the paratroopers who tried to leap out to suddenly stumble back inside. Eventually the aircraft descended out of the watchers view as it crashed into the freezing waters below.

Releasing a shuddered breath the 22 year old looked away from the window and adjusted himself in his seat, tapping the heel of his boot against the metal. It could happen at any moment. A flak round is going to burst them out of the sky like a hunter shooting down geese, and it was only a matter of time. He lowered his head and slowly shook it as he tapped his heel at a quicker pace, simply praying that he and the others get out of this godforsaken tundra in one piece.

"Jacob!"

His thoughts were suddenly cut off as he heard a familiar voice call his name, looking up at a 25 year old man who was sitting in front of him. He was met by a pair of hazel eyes looking at him as the rest of his face was concealed by a black balaclava. Proudly resting on his head was a red beret with goggles resting on its side. The long sleeved woodland camouflaged uniform that he wore on his torso could only be describe as...messy.

Wrapped around his chest were two belts of ammunition that served no purpose, along with two marked pouches that hung off the front and back of his left shoulder.

Strapped across his waist was a belt that held more pouches carrying ammunition and explosives. Hanging off his back was an ammunition box, the straps hiding underneath his ammunition belt.

Underneath he wore dark green combat pants with the sleeves tucked into the white gaiters that protected his brown combat boots. Resting on his lap was the iconic Lewis Gun with an AA site attached.

"You alright? You look like you're about to piss yourself," the support chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

Jacob exhaled and shook his head, "Christian, look out the window and tell me how you feel seeing our troops being swatted out of the sky like flies."

"You weren't like this in Rotterdam," reminded another voice to Jacobs left.

"That's because the air raid sirens weren't going off yet, Henry," Jacob said as he glanced at the 19 year old scout, "Also I was in the heat of battle as soon as the paratroopers began to drop."

Henry wore the same headgear that Christian had, only leaving his own set of hazel eyes which were lighter than Christians. He wore a dark red trench coat with its sleeves being blue and gray, the back showing off the Union Jack that was painted with the words 'Slay for the Queen!' written around. There were a few belts and straps that ran across his trench coat. The first belt held two smoke canisters that rested behind his left shoulder and a pouch on his lower back that contained his spotting scope an flare gun. The second belt is was actually a firearm belt, his Webley Mk IV Revolver resting in its holster on the right while his dagger hung on the left.

Underneath he wore dark brown brown pants that have seen better days, clearly covered in soot and dirt. He had dark brown combat boots which were loosely tied, the pant sleeves tucked inside of them.

"Hmm, fair point I guess," Henry sighed as he lifted up his Lee Enfield sniper rifle, pulling the bolt handle back and carefully loading in 10 rounds one by one due to the 6x scope preventing him from loading in two clips.

"Regardless, I don't see why you're acting like this," Christian hummed while removing his machine gun from his lap and placing the stock in the floor, gripping onto the barrel. "We took a full on Jerry offensive and made it back in one piece."

"Barely," Jacob frowned at him clearly remembering the bombing that devastated the city, followed by yet another offensive that finally forced them out, "Plus you were part of that grubby unit that consists of troublemakers, so you enjoy this type of shit."

Christian grinned underneath his balaclava at the mention of his old unit the SBS. It was such a shame that he was booted due to his former lieutenants wife, but luck was on his side since he was so valuable in the battlefield. So instead of being booted completely from the military, he was transferred over to Jacobs company which consisted of even more criminals and trouble makers.

"Funny, and that is coming from someone who is currently in an even more grubby unit," Christian shot back at Jacob which caused him to glare.

"Huh, touché..."

"May I remind you how you got into this unit?" Christian pressed on causing Jacob to harden his glare and slowly lean towards him.

"Best watch your next words carefully," Jacob warned.

"Lets see, I heard stories of a drunkard- " Christian began only to be cut off by a fist being swung right at him.

Jacobs fist was just about to connect to the side of Christians face, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his arm and quickly pulling him back into his seat.

"Not now, Jacob!" Henry hissed through his teeth while holding his squad mate down.

"I warned that cheeky son of a bitch and he didn't listen!" Jacob exclaimed as he fought against Henry's grip.

Hearing the commotion that was happening all of the other paratroopers directed their attention to the very front of the aircraft, some of them shaking their heads in disapproval while others rolled their eyes and leaned back into their seats.

"There they go at it again," one of them commented.

"Baker Company...who's bloody idea was it to let those beret wearing fools in on this operation," another said with an annoyed tone.

"Command did," another said with a hard look on his face, removing a cigarette from his lips and exhaling a cloud of smoke. "They're a force to be reckoned with, so all of you best keep your mouths shut."

After a few seconds or so Jacob stopped struggling in Henrys grip, pushing himself away as he panted. With his glare still fixated on Christian he grabbed his baklava and slipped it over his head, adjusting it for a moment before placing his red beret on top.

"We'll talk later..." Jacob muttered, breaking his gaze as soon as he saw the jump light glowing red.

"If we make it out alive that is." Christian chuckled lifting up his machine gun

Feeling a hand being placed on his shoulder he looked up to see the jumpmaster of the transport wearing a red beret similar to Jacobs and headphones. He gave a slight nod and walked towards the front, looking at all the troops who remained seated.

"Hook up!"

In an instant all of the paratroopers stood up and lifted their cables, hooking them on the railing above them. As Christians did so he offered a hand towards Jacob. Hesitating for a moment he sighed and grabbed on, quickly being pulled off his seat and hooking up.

"Equipment check!"

Looking down Jacob ran his hands across his torso, examining his dirty white uniform and tugging on the sleeves that reached his wrists, firmly patting on his right sleeve that contained the medic cross. He then tightened the countless straps that was wrapped around his torso, each small pouch containing ammunition for his Webley and STEN. His Webley rested in its marked holster which was on the right side of his chest. Once he finished he examined his belt which held multiple pouches and bags filled to the brim with morphine, bandages, smoke canisters, and first aid kits. It was quite heavy so in order for it to feel somewhat lighter he had a rope that went underneath his arms and around his neck, firmly secured as it was tied to a few bags on his lower back.

Underneath he wore the same leg wear that Henry had. It actually matched with his uniform very well. Everything was firmly secure across his body, nodding to himself as he looked up right at the jumpmaster who was kneeling right next to a soldier on the radio.

"1 minute! Sound off!"

Right before they began to sound off there was a sudden explosion, the force shaking the aircraft and causing some to fall off their feet. Jacob felt himself being jutted to the side, Christian quickly catching him. The flak grew more intense as they inched closer and closer to the port, feeling the aircraft being tossed around.

"Nows not the time to fall!" Christian grunted pulling Jacob up.

The medic panted as he peered out the exit seeing even more tracers whizz past them dangerously close. He even witnessed another C-47 being shot down due to the cockpit suddenly being riddled with bullets, witnessing blood spraying and limbs flying off.

"Oh Christ..." Jacob wheezed as he clutched his stomach, swallowing hard has he looked at the jumpmaster. Despite being a medic and seeing a lot of blood, the gore was something he was having trouble getting used to.

"Right, you know what you all must do! Find the explosive catches and take out those Jerry 88s to soften the main landings, so make sure that they are all destroyed! Good hunting!" the jumpmaster exclaimed.

He then peered out and saw that they were close to land, seeing tracers flying across the battlefield towards the two opposing factions who were present.

"10 seconds!"

Jacob took deep breaths as he held onto his cable tightly, feeling his nails slightly digging into his hand. This was it, this was the very moment he was waiting for. He was ready to be tossed into battle, he was ready to save lives and take them, he was ready to serve his nation and fight for the king.

"5 seconds!"

He was ready to die.

"Let's go to work!" Christian exclaimed, the light turning green as it began to buzz.

"GO! GO!"

Time suddenly slowed as he ran towards the exit, feeling his breath relaxing while a bead of sweat rolled down his brow. Shutting his eyes he released the hook and gripped onto the straps on his chest as he leaped out, the parachute deploying above him. All at once he felt the freezing air biting against his hands and the bridge of his nose. The roar of a C-47 engine blasted past him, causing his hearing to muffle.

Once everything around him settled he slowly opened his eyes, widening them at the sight that was before him. Tracers continued to streak across the sky while flak bursted above him, their loud thumps muffled. He would see the snow gently fall around him, nibbling against his skin as some landed on his hands.

Looking up he saw that the northern lights were present, dancing elegantly across the sky while the tracers from anti air guns scarred them.

Jacob slowly exhaled and allowed his body to relax as he floated down, taking in the sights that would he permanently embedded into his memory. He slowly closed his eyes once more and allowed to the peace to take over, knowing that this may be the last time he would ever experience something like this.

The peace was cut short though as he suddenly felt the surface pressing against his feet quickly, bending his knees and rolling to the side as he landed. The moment he touched the snowy surface his hearing sprung back to life, the sounds of gunfire, bullets cracking, and men shouting filling his ears. Snapping his eyes opened he was met by a corpse landing in front of him, a bullet wound straight through the head.

"Fuck!" Jacob shouted as he backed away from the corpse, ducking as he heard more bullets cracking overhead.

It was absolute madness all around him. The paratroopers that landed beside him either took a bullet to the head or were mowed down by an entrenched machine gun. Frantically he undid the buckle that was attached to his parachute and grabbed his STEN, his foot slipping against the snow as he tried to stand up.

A couple of bullets snapped right in front of him as their impacts kicked up the snow, the medic shutting his eyes and bracing himself for a hit that never came.

"Jacob, get up!" yelled a voice, a hand suddenly grabbing the collar of his uniform and yanking him up.

Turning he would see it was Christian who yanked him up, Henry kneeling beside the two and firing off his Lee Enfield rifle at a rapid pace. Jacob swore he heard the sound of helmets being pinged over the gunfire.

"We need to push towards those trains! That's where the first flak cannon is!" Christian yelled as he pointed towards a heavily fortified train station.

"Do you have the explosives?!" Jacob asked while reaching into one of his pouches, grabbing a smoke grenade.

Nodding he reached behind his back and showed him a brown bag, opening it slightly to reveal a stack of explosives that could take out a single cannon.

"Jerrys in the open!" Henry warned as he aimed his rifle and began to fire quickly once more.

Both Jacob and Christian turned to see a squad of German soldiers pushing out from their fortifications, quickly going prone and deploying their MG34 bipods. The two of them widened their eyes, realizing what they were about to do.

"FUCK! MACHINE GUNS!" Jacob yelled as he and the other two sprinted towards a hill, pulling the pin on his smoke grenade and throwing it at them

The smoke grenade didn't land too far from the German machine gunners, smoke quickly hissing out and blinding them. However, that didn't stop them and they began to fire blindly in every direction they know. Their bullets cracked and whizzed past Baker Company as they ran and ran, Henry stumbling a little bit before quickly regaining his bearings. Off to his left Jacob would see three British soldiers being riddled with bullets, one of them releasing a bloody scream before collapsing on the floor dead.

"SPREAD OUT AND FIND COVER!" Jacob warned hoping that any nearby solder would heed his warning.

Luckily a large number of men did and sprinted towards any nearby cover that they saw, quickly dolphin diving into the snow. Once Jacob and his squad reached the hill they too dolphin dived, the three of them grunting as they landed.

"Bloody machine guns have us pinned! We need to push up now!" Christian growled as he slowly peaked over the hills crest, quickly ducking behind as a bullet whizzed above him.

Jacob grunted as he grabbed his revolver from his hoister and pulling the hammer back with a thumb. There were many things in this world that aggravated him, but none came as close to men lying prone hiding behind their machine guns! He was about to do something incredibly stupid, but he knew how keen he was with his revolver. It was practically his best friend since it got him out of tight situations.

"Henry, how many are there?!" he asked looking at him.

Henry glanced at the medic and reached behind his pack, grabbing his spotting scope. He moved his left hand up to cover his left eye while he brought the scope to his right eye, peaking over the crest.

"Right, there are four German machine gunners! One on the left, one on the right, and two in the middle! They're bunched up!" he informed.

Nodding he envisioned where they would be. He slowly crawled up towards the crest and grabbed another smoke grenade, jutting his thumb into the pin and yanking it out.

"Christian, cover me!" Jacob ordered while getting on his knees, the support nodding as he placed his Lewis Gun on the crest of the hill and firing blindly.

Quickly peaking over the hill he tossed the smoke grenade at the machine gunners with a grunt. They suddenly stopped firing once Christians bullets began to crack above and around them, followed by the smoke deploying right in front of them.

_'__Alright, I only got one shot at this!' _

Taking a deep breath he stood up and aimed his revolver at their position, hoping that his shots would land. In rapid succession he fired four shots while slowly moving his arm to the left, hearing the satisfying sound of four helmets pinging.

"Alright take it easy you Yank!" Christian hissed while harshly yanking Jacob back down behind cover. "Did you get them at least?!"

Henry quickly reloaded his weapon and slowly peaked over, looking down his scope at the cloud of smoke which was slowly dissipating. One by one it revealed the corpses of German machine gunners with blood and brain matter slowly leaking out from the holes on their helmets.

"Haha, good shots!" Henry laughed as he looked at Jacob. "Bloody hell you never told us you got a keen eye!"

"He's a Bishop, of course he does!" Christian grinned while slapping Jacobs back harshly.

The medic yelped at the sharp slap, frowning at Christian before sighing. Chuckling he shook his head and reloaded his Webley, placing it back into its holster, "Oh please, it was sheer luck that got them!"

"Pfft, stop lying to yourself! You know damn well that wasn't luck; it was the blood of a Bishop at work!" the support slapped Jacobs back again.

Jacob gritted his teeth and snapped his head back at Christian, "I do appreciate the praise, but could you please STOP SLAPPING MY BACK?!"

"Of course," Christian chuckled as he lifted his arm once more for another slap.

He brought it down but stopped midway upon hearing sound of two alarms going off. The three peaked over the ledge to see British troops storming two cannons that were on the far side of the port, defending the bomb from multiple German troops pushing to defuse it.

"About time our boys armed those cannons," Christian hummed as he got on his knees, Henry nodding in agreement as he fired a round from his rifle. The sound of a helmet ping was heard.

"Well stop gawking and let's get a move on!," Jacob ordered as he grabbed his STEN, looking back at the soldiers who were hiding behind cover. "COME ON! LETS MOVE!"

Releasing a battle cry the soldiers ran out from their positions and charged, Baker squad following behind. Christian laughed like a madman as he began to widely fire his Lewis Gun at the German defenses while Henry fired a flare up above to illuminate any hiding troops. Jacob grabbed another smoke grenade and pulled the pin, tossing it in front of the men to provide cover for their push.

Two loud explosions went off as the smoke was deployed followed by panic German screams, the two cannons that were armed earlier now destroyed. Victory was at hand and Jacob could feel it. He and his squad mates were going to live through this hell and walk out unscathed, they were going to make it. He grew closer and closer towards the cannon until...

"MEDIC!"

"S-Someone...medic...I'm dying..."

"Please...s-sssomeone...help!"

Jacob skidded to a halt and crouched as he listened, alarms mentally going off in his head while his instincts screamed for him to move. Looking towards Christian he whistled right at him, the support looking back as he stopped firing.

"You and Henry continue the push towards those cannons," Jacob ordered as he stood up. "I'll meet you two once everything is settled!

"Oh? What the hell are you going to do then while we fight?" Christian asked with a frown beneath his mask.

Jacob stared at Christian with a determined look, taking a couple of steps back to pick up momentum.

"My duty," he replied, turning around and quickly sprinting off to those calling for help.

The support stood there and sighed as he reloaded his weapon, grabbing the magazine from the top of his gun and tossing it away.

"Bishops," he muttered, placing a new mag on top and slamming it down with his fist. Waisting no time he turned and ran towards the cannon with the rest of the pushing soldiers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jacob was running up the hill towards one of the destroyed cannons, the screams and cries for help growing louder. Eventually he saw an injured assault solider gripping his arm pain, a bullet wound visible on his bicep, "It's about time you showed up!"

Grunting, Jacob slid on his knees and stopped in front of the wounded soldier. Reaching into one of his small pouches he grabbed a syrette of morphine, pulling the cap off before jamming it into his arm. Tossing the used syrette away he grabbed a small first aid pouch from behind, "Here, have this first aid."

"Much obliged pal," the soldier sighed in relief as he felt the pain on his bicep numbing, nodding as he took the small pack from him and opened its contents. "There are more wounded soldiers scattered around the destroyed .88 covered in shrapnel, they all need you doc."

Jacob looked over at the destroyed cannon, seeing a bloodied hand reach up into the sky for a moment. Nodding at the soldier in thanks he ran over towards the destroyed cannon, determined to save even more lives. While he ran he noticed an unsuspecting German assault picking up a wounded soldier. His mind suddenly went blank as he stopped, frowning as he aimed his STEN up at them and fired. The two of them were riddled with bullets, one of them releasing a scream as they both collapsed onto the snow.

He slowly lowered his weapon as he looked at the two corpses, his eyes showing no remorse or regret. They just showed the eyes of a soldier trying to survive a war. Bringing himself back into reality he grabbed a smoke grenade and pulled the pin, tossing it close to the cannon. Once it went off Jacob sprinted right through the smoke and vaulted over the sandbags, greeted with the sight of bloodied soldiers riddled with shrapnel.

He swallowed hard and cleared his throat, running over to a soldier with his back pressed against the sandbags, "Right, let's get you patched up!"

Jacob kneeled down and reached into one of his bags, grabbing a large syringe that contained morphine mixed with adrenaline. He jammed it into the soldiers arm and pressed down, the soldier shutting his eyes and tensing up as he felt the chemicals jumpstart his body. Handing him a first aid pouch, Jacob crawled over to another soldier and repeated the process.

"Fix yourself with that first aid and help the others!" Jacob ordered the freshly revived soldier as he jammed the syringe into other.

"R-Right!" he exclaimed, crawling over towards another downed soldier to help him.

Jacob rinsed and repeated the entire process at a rapid pace, quickly going from soldier to soldier jamming the medical syringe into their arms. Each and everyone of them praised him, some calling him an angle while others claimed that he deserved a medal. He couldn't help but smile underneath his mask at the praise, knowing that the men he saved can live to see another day. It reminded him that he still had his humanity.

"Is that all of them?" one of the soldiers asked, heaving up another who clutched his stomach.

"Yeah, I think so," Jacob nodded as he finished wrapping some gauze around a soldiers forehead, heaving him up with a grunt. "Let's get you all to safety."

The group only took a couple of steps before the sound of multiple canisters landing on the snow stopped them, followed by a hiss. Jacob felt his entire body freeze as he heard that heart stopping hiss, slowly looking back to see red smoke seeping out of the canisters. Up in the mountains there was the rapid thumping of cannons, followed by the whistle of heavy rounds falling towards the earth.

"ARTILLERY!"

The snow around the group began to explode as the artillery rounds landed, some hitting home and resulting a shower of blood and limbs flying about. Jacob frantically ran away from the artillery barrage, holding onto the partially wounded soldier desperately. The weight of the soldier slowed him down and made him stumble, but leaving him behind will never be an option.

"Come on! Don't stop runni-" the poor soul wasn't able to finish his sentence due to a artillery round blowing him to bits.

"Fuck!" Jacob exclaimed in horror as he witnessed this, feeling himself being drenched in blood and snow.

The wounded soldier that Jacob held onto grunted and began to fight against his grip, the medic looking at him in confusion. What the hell was he doing?!

"Go! I don't want to slow you down!" the soldier told him as he pried himself free from Jacobs grip, backing away from him quickly.

"No! I could care less if you slow me down, I will get you out of here alive!" Jacob exclaimed as he went after the soldier reaching his hand out to grab him.

"You fool just leave me here! We're all going to die anyw-" the soldier was cut off by an artillery round landing behind him, the force of the explosion blasting both of them away.

Jacob yelled as he flew through the air, his arms flailing around as he desperately tried to catch himself. With a grunt he landed on his back and slid across the snow slightly, his entire body screaming in pain. He attempted to move his muscles, but they simply refused to do so. Wheezing in pain, he laid there on the floor with a weak look in his eyes, staring up at the northern lights which were still present in the night sky.

_'__This is it huh...'_ he thought, feeling some snow landing on his mask as the artillery rounds landed closer and closer.

He had a good life. He had happy childhood and loving parents, created many friends and memories, got drunk and sung traditional songs in pubs, and got married. He felt good about himself too for what he achieved during his time serving. He participated in an operation alongside his squad, initiated an important push towards one of the cannons which was most likely destroyed, and saved multiple lives both here and in Rotterdam. He did good, and believed that he made his family proud.

Snow was soon being kicked up around him as the artillery shells fell, exhaling softly accepting his fate. He heard the whistle of an artillery shell falling right on top of him, Jacob closing his eyes as the world went dark.

* * *

**Magnolia, Fiore. July 4, X784**

Magnolia, a populous town in the kingdom of Fiore that is well known for the heavy presence of magic and wizards. Not only that, but it houses the strongest guild in the entire kingdom with a mixed reputation. That Guild was Fairy Tail, and they have received a new recruit.

Inside the Fairy Tail guild there was a blonde haired girl who was around the age of 17 receiving a stamp on the top of her right hand. She wore a sleeveless white and blue shirt with that was zipped up close to her neck. She also wore a brown belt around her waist over her blue skirt followed by brown boots, her celestial keys on her right side, and a whip on her left side. Her hair was left mostly untouched except for the small pony tail tied on the side of her head.

The stamp was removed from her hand, revealing the iconic Fairy Tail symbol that was in pink. With a bright smile she lifted her hand up and examined the mark, feeling her heart soar.

"There, you're now a member of Fairy Tail!" a white haired girl told her with a sweet smile on her face. She wore a long maroon dress that had a pink bow tied around her chest. Her white hair had a small pony tail on the very top, it being her iconic trait.

The blond haired girl gasped happily and ran over to a boy with spiky pink hair who was looking at the Request Board with a bored look on his face. He wore a black and gold waist coat which was open down the middle, revealing a well built torso. Underneath he wore white knee length trousers with black ribbon ties wrapped around to keep them secure. Finally he had black opened toe sandals on his feet, a thick, black wristband on his left wrist, and a while scale patterned scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Hey, Natsu! Mirajane just put the official Fairy Tail mark on my hand!" the blond girl gleefully exclaimed showing off her mark to the boy.

"Oh yeah? That sounds great, Luigi," the boy named Natsu shrugged.

"It's Lucy!" the girl named Lucy corrected furiously.

"Whatever, Loomy," Natsu said once more, narrowing his eyes and rubbing his chin with a finger. There were many well paying jobs on the board, but so far none of them have the kick he was looking for.

"Make sure you pick a good job, Natsu!" a blue cat with a small green bag on his back reminded.

After a few more seconds of searching Natsu grabbed one of the requests from the board, "Hey, look at this! 160.000 Jewel for getting rid of some thieves, Happy!"

"Then its settled!" Happy nodded.

Ever since the incident at Hargeon, Natsu has been itching for another fight. Just looking at the reward and what he had to do in order to receive it was already firing him up.

"My dad is still not back yet?"

Hearing a child's voice both Natsu and Happy looked over, seeing a little boy with dark purple hair standing before a short old man with a bushy mustache, sitting on the bar counter with a mug filled with beer in one hand and a staff in the other. The old man wore an orange jester outfit over a white shirt that had the Fairy Tail symbol.

"Hmm, you're starting to get on my nerves, Romeo," the old man warned lowering his mug. "You're the son of a wizard, so have a little faith in him and wait patiently!"

"But Master Makarov, he said that he'll be back in three days, but he's been gone for nearly a week!" Romeo exclaimed with worry evident in his voice.

"If I remember correctly, he took a job that's supposed to be on Mt. Hakobe," Makarov hummed.

Romeo nodded and took a step forward, "Thats right and it isn't that far! So please go look for him!"

While the scene unfolded most of the guild members watched on, some having a concerned look on their face while others simply listened and drank. Natsu had a frown on his face as he watched, the entire scene reminding him of someone very close.

Makarov grew annoyed at how demanding Romeo was, gritting his teeth as he looked down at him, "Kid, you're old man's a wizard and he can take care of himself! Go home, have some cookies with milk, and wait patiently!"

Romeo felt tears well up in his eyes hearing this, clenching a fist and charging right at Makarov.

"Jerk!" he yelled while punching Makarov in the face, the old man falling back with a red mark visible.

He then brought up his arm to cover the tears, running out of the guild with a frustrated scream. Lucy watched him running out of the guild, feeling quite bad for him. Was Makarov always like this towards others in the guild?

"That was pretty harsh to say..." Lucy said looking at the doors that Romeo stormed out of.

"Regardless of what the master said, he really is worried about Macao," Mirajane said while handing over a bottle of beer to one of the guild members.

***CRASH* **

Lucy and company quickly looked over to the source of the crash, seeing that Natsu had punched the request board. Grunting he grabbed his bag and walked towards the guild doors with Happy following behind.

Makarov, who now had a bandage on his nose, sighed as he watched Natsu leave the guild. He closed his eyes and slightly shook his head at his stubbornness.

"I don't like the look of this, Master," one of the guild members said as he leaned on the counter next to Makarov, "Knowing Natsu, he's gonna go to Mt. Hakobe to save Macao."

"I bet, and its dangerous to go up there after whats been going on," another one said before taking a swig from his mug.

"Uhh huh, the never ending blizzard and rapid thumping from last night sure did give off that something isn't right up there. It'd be a miracle if Natsu were to get Macao out of there," another said.

Makarov hummed and closed his eyes, sensing the doubt in his childrens words, "Do not doubt Natsu and his abilities, I'm certain that he can handle himself very well while he searches for Macao. Have faith in him."

Lucy was now curious as to what the three said about Mt. Hakobe? A neverending blizzard in the middle of summer? Rapid thumping? The blizzard would make sense due to how cold it is up at the summit, but the rapid thumping does not sound natural.

"Mirajane, what do they mean about the rapid thumping?" Lucy turned to the barmaid with curiosity.

"Last night there were reports of loud drumbeats and thumping coming from the summit of the mountain," Mira explained while she dried a dish. "Some say it was an avalanche, others say it was the Vulcans fighting."

"If it were the Vulcans fighting, then I'm sure the manliest one came out on top!" a white haired male wearing a traditional Japanese style jacket exclaimed.

Lucy looked down for a moment before looking back at the doors, seeing Natsus silhouette fade away the farther he walked away from the guild.

_'__Loud drumbeats...' _

* * *

**Mt. Hakobe**

_"__An angel in dirty white who holds the power of life and death in their hands...use that power responsibly, Bishop. Use it responsibly..." _

The sound of an artillery shell was heard whistling down, followed by an explosion sending off a bright flash.

Jacob woke with a start and shot up, panting heavily while clutching his chest. He looked down and felt around his body to see if he had any holes or missing limbs, only to see that he was perfectly fine and totally not dead. Sighing in relief he slowly calmed down, removing the beret from his head.

_'__That voice...what the hell was that voice,'_ he thought, shutting his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose to numb the splitting headache that stabbed his brain.

"Ugh, my head..." he groaned, suddenly snapping his eyes open realizing something. "The bombardment...the wounded!"

He soon remembered the bombardment that wiped out the men that he rescued, feeling a pang of guilt stretch across his gut. All of that hard work saving their lives, only to be cut short by a artillery strike blowing them to pieces. If he would've reached them sooner they would still be alive! Jacob growled and slammed a fist down onto the floor, feeling a cold sensation bite his hand.

He looked down and noticed that he was sitting on ice, some very blue ice. He's never seen ice like this before, never. Looking around he saw that he was in a frozen ice cave, surrounded by gleaming icicles and other connecting caves that stretched as far as the eye can see. It looked quite beautiful.

"Did the ground beneath me cave in?" Jacob hummed while looking up, seeing no hole in the caves ceiling. "Where the hell am I? How the hell did I get here?"

His question was answered by a deep laugh that was not to far from him. Quickly placing the beret back on his head he looked in the direction of the laugh. He stood up and reached for his STEN, only to discover that it was nowhere to be found. Cursing underneath his breath he grabbed his revolver and pulled the hammer back, aiming it at the source.

Sitting in the corner was a large gorilla like creature that had a pointed head and pointed ears, a perverted smile stretched across its lips. It got up from its sitting position and walked over towards Jacob how a real gorilla would.

"Woman awake," the creature laughed, causing Jacob to lower his weapon slightly.

"I beg your pardon?" Jacob asked confused, slightly lowering his weapon. It did surprise him that this thing spoke broken English, but what surprised him more was that he called him a woman. Did this thing really believe he was a woman?!

"I found woman asleep in snow, now woman awake!" the gorilla whooped striking his chest with his fists.

Jacob was absolutely dumbfounded hearing the gorilla, feeling his mouth slack jawed. Never in his entire life did anyone mistake him for a woman, _especially _a talking gorilla.

"Christ this thing believes I'm a woman," he breathed out pinching the bridge of his nose while the gorilla danced around him. "Mate, I'm not a woman!"

The gorilla stopped mid dance and looked at Jacob with a confused look, tilting his head slightly, "You are not woman?"

"Fuck no! Do you not hear my voice? Was it the mask that threw you off?" Jacob grunted and grabbed his baklava, lifting it up slightly to reveal his masculine face.

The gorilla like creature took some steps back at the sight of him, realizing that he was a man. He was the manliest man he ever saw due to the grime, scratches, and blood that was painted across his face.

Jacob sighed and shook his head, sliding his baklava back down and lowering his weapon. Hopefully his face was enough to drive the gorilla away and leave him alone, "Now then, if you'll excuse me I must le-"

"FAKE WOMAN!" the gorilla suddenly yelled, charging at Jacob with both of its fists raised over his head.

"Bloody hell," Jacob widened his eyes, quickly jumping out of the way.

The gorilla brought his large fists down and shattered the ice where Jacob once stood, kicking up the ice around him.

The medic grunted as he rolled across the floor to soften his landing, quickly adjusting himself so that he was kneeling. Brining up his revolver he fired three shots at the beast who was charging at him, the bullets doing little to no damage. All it did was leave steaming marks on its chest.

"That hurt!" the gorilla yelled, swinging a fist right at Jacob.

Jacob gritted his teeth as he quickly laid flat on ice. Taking advantage of its slippery properties he kicked the floor harshly, dodging the attack as he slid away from the gorilla. However, it wasn't enough to get him away as the gorilla leaped up in the air above, going in for another ground pound attack.

He barely avoided the attack as he rolled away, the impact sending him into the air yelling. Seeing how vulnerable he was the gorilla leaped up again, kicking him square in the chest. The force of the kick sent Jacob flying towards the caves wall, shouting in pain as he felt a sickening pop on his shoulder. Groaning he weakly looked up, seeing the gorilla charging at him for one final attack.

"God damnit why are my bullets blank?!" Jacob cursed while shaking his revolver in frustration. He aimed his revolver back at the charging beast, "I need lethal rounds!"

As soon as he shouted those words the 6 round cylinder in his revolver glowed red. Looking at it confused for a moment he shook his head and released a battle cry, firing three more rounds at the charging gorilla. All three shots connected as blood spurted out from where the bullets struck, the gorilla losing its footing and tripping over himself.

Jacob watched as the gorilla slid across the ice motionless, stopping right in front of him. He sighed in relief and slid his revolver back in its holster, resting his head on the wall while placing an arm on his dislocated shoulder.

"As if things couldn't get any weirder..." he muttered.

Of course, the world loved proving him right.

The body of the gorilla began to glow brightly as magical seal appeared, blowing a string gust of wind. Jacob groaned and shielded his eyes with his good arm, the light being painfully bright. Once the light died down he lowered his arm and opened his eyes, widening them as he felt his heart skip a beat at the sight.

He actually expected the gorilla to disappear and move on, but that expectation was shot down. Lying on the floor before him was a middled aged man who was barely breathing, blood pooling around him due to the wounds.

"What the fuck," Jacob whispered in shock, scrambling over to the dying man. He rolled him over on his back, seeing how he was just barley holding onto life. His skin continued to pale as he bled, his eyes barely open while he struggled to breathe.

_'__Did I just...oh to hell with those thoughts! I'm a medic and I'll save his life!'_ he thought clenching a fist, and without waisting any more time he got to work.

The medic quickly stripped the man of his bloodied shirt and trench coat, wrapping the shirt around and around his chest tightly to slow the bleeding. He then reached behind his pack and grabbed the syringe, quickly jamming it into his arm. The man tensed up and gritted his teeth, feeling the pain around his chest spike. Due to the intense pain the man suddenly exhaled as he slipped out of consciousness.

"Mate don't you dare die on me!" the medic yelled. He grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently, failing to notice a soft white glow seeping through the wrapped shirt.

Eventually Jacob did notice the glow and stopped shaking the man, letting go of him as he watched it intensify. He stared at it in wonder, feeling the warm aura that the light radiated. For some reason it made him relax, his panicked state being replace by a feeling of comfort for a brief moment. Slowly the light died down and disappeared, Jacob no longer feeling the aura.

Taking a deep breath, and hoping that whatever just happened was good, he grabbed the wrapped shirt and carefully pulled it down to reveal his chest. The three bullet holes that were once present were now purple bruises coated in dry blood; his chest was completely healed. Humming he pressed two fingers on the man's neck, sighing in relief as he felt a steady pulse.

"What the hell is going on..." he muttered, dropping the syringe and grabbing onto his dislocated shoulder.

He is nearly killed by an artillery bombardment and was rescued by a perverted gorilla, followed by the gorilla nearly killing him finding out he was a man. Then the gorilla he shot ended up being an innocent man who was at deaths doorstep, only to be denied entry because of his syringe having heavenly properties. Oh, and apparently his rounds are blank unless the revolvers cylinder glows red.

Thinking about all of that gave Jacob a headache, placing a hand on his head as he sat down. Whatever was going on or wherever he was, he needed answers and he needed them now. Maybe the person he saved could answer all of his questions when he wakes up.

Jacob lowered his hand and stared at the unconscious man for a moment, soon noticing a couple of more scratches and bruises that littered his body. It looked like he was in a large fight before he became that perverted gorilla. He clicked his tongue and silently laughed.

"Oh I'm never going to get a break aren't I?" he laughed, opening one of his packs and grabbing a first aid pouch.

**"HEY YOU! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MACAO!"**

Jacob gasped and quickly turned in the direction of the voice. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a flaming fist that belonged to a pink haired boy.

* * *

**A/N: And that's that! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Life

"**HEY, YOU! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MACAO!" **

Natsu yelled as he charged at the masked man who hovered over Macao, igniting his fist and reeling it back. The masked man gasped and quickly looked in the direction of Natsu's yell, his face meeting a flaming fist. The force of the punch was ferocious enough to send the masked man away from the two a good few feet, striking the icy wall harshly which caused it to crack. He slowly slid down to the ground in a crumpled heap, releasing a weak groan before falling out of consciousness.

Off in the sidelines, Lucy had witnessed everything that just happened before her eyes, standing there in complete shock. Earlier she was aimlessly following Natsu and Happy around in a violent blizzard having to use Horologium for warmth, as well as hearing him scream and shout for the missing mage risking an avalanche. They did get some sort of response, but it wasn't the one they were hoping for. Three loud gunshots echoed throughout the mountain and reached their ears, prompting Natsu to bolt in the direction where they came from. In doing so he completely ditched the celestial mage and furry exceed behind.

Furiously Lucy chased after him with Happy following behind, the former forcing poor Horologium to spit out vulgar insults on her behalf. The duo did lose their pyromaniac friend for a moment due to the thickness of the blizzard, but the sound of three more gunshots brought their attention to the mouth of an ice cave that wasn't too far from them. Happy, fearing that Natsu was in trouble, flew into the mouth of the cave and left Lucy behind. Once more Lucy was left behind, and to make matters worse Horologium disappeared in a puff of white smoke telling Lucy that his time was up. Now here she was standing in place like a statue staring at the man Natsu socked.

She was brought out of her trance once she heard Natsu calling out Macao, looking over to see him on his knees right by his side. Lucy shook her head and quickly ran over towards them, quickly sitting on her knees with a look of concern on her face. She could see all of the scratches and bruises that were across his body, placing a hand over mouth at the sight of a blood soaked shirt wrapped around his chest. What in the world did he get himself into to end up in such a state?

"Macao, don't you die on me!" Natsu gritted his teeth while pressing his hands against his chest, desperate to stop the bleeding that was soaking the shirt. "Romeo's waiting for you! You gotta your eyes!"

There was no reply from him for a moment, causing Natsu to only press down against his chest further. However he no longer needed to add any more pressure due to a pained groan that Macao emitted. He slowly regained his consciousness and opened his eyes, "Natsu?"

"Macao!" Natsu and the others smiled in relief seeing that he was awake. "Don't worry bud, as soon as I stop the bleeding me and Lucy will patch you up!"

"Bleeding…?" Macao asked confused, suddenly remembering what Natsu meant by him bleeding. His memory was quite hazy, but he still remembered a key moment that happened before he went under.

Groaning he looked down at his chest, carefully moving Natsu's arm out of the way much to his protests. Grabbing the shirt he pulled it down and examined his chest, rubbing a finger against one of three dark bruises that were scattered about. It hurt like hell, as if someone had stabbed a thin needle repeatedly, but the bullet wound was no longer present. It was like it never existed in the first place. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy widened their eyes seeing that he wasn't bleeding severely at all, but why was the shirt soaked in blood?

"Where is he?" Macao asked, looking around for a specific someone who was not present.

"Where's _who_?" Natsu asked.

"And _who_ is _he_?" Happy tilted his head.

"Okay guys no need to go in depth," Lucy sighed sweat dropping.

Macao groaned as he struggled to sit up, rubbing the back of his head to ease the headache. He looked to his left and spotted the masked man lying on the cold ground, heaving a sigh knowing that Natsu knocked him unconscious, "The guy who shot me."

"SHOT YOU?!" the trio yelled out shocked with their eyes bulging out of their head.

Natsu growled and snapped his head over towards the unconscious man, igniting his fists while he stood up. He knew that as soon as he saw that man standing over Macao he reeked bad news, literally and figuratively. His dragon slayer nose went to work when he stood at the mouth of the cave earlier, picking up a strong scent that reeked. He didn't know what it smelled like specifically but it was bad, and it belonged to the masked freak that shot Macao.

"I'm gonna burn that bastard to a crisp for hurting you!" Natsu growled preparing to stomp on over, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his ankle firmy.

"No, Natsu don't!" Macao shook his head keeping his grip firm. "He also saved my life!"

"HE WHAT?!" the three yelled out in unison once more, causing the injured fire mage to rub a finger inside his ear to ease the pain from them yelling so loud.

"What do you mean he _saved_ you?!" Lucy exclaimed flabbergasted. "Didn't he shoot you?!"

"Well he did and didn't," Macao rubbed the back of his head. "You see, when he shot me I wasn't human. I was taken over by a Vulcan."

"Taken over?" Lucy asked confused, feeling a small paw tapping her shoulder. She looked over at Happy who was hovering next to her.

"A Vulcan must've used a possession spell on him," Happy explained. "Those monsters survive by stealing people's bodies using a possession spell and taking them over."

"Bingo," Macao nodded at Happy, deciding to leave out the part that it was the 20th Vulcan that took him over, at least for now. "And if it weren't for him, that Vulcan would have ended up kidnapping Lucy due to its perverted nature, or worse if he saw you three together."

"P-Perverted?!" Lucy squeaked, shuddering at the thought of one going after her.

"Pfft, who would go after Lucy?" Happy giggled under his breath, earning a glare from Lucy with steam puffing out from her flared nostrils.

"I HEARD THAT, CAT!" she furiously yelled.

Natsu stood over Macao with a frown on his face, looking over at the unconscious man with a slight glare. He clearly was not convinced. Sure it was a Vulcan who attacked him, but he still shot the person that was underneath the possession spell and gravely injuring Macao to the point where he was bleeding to death. He glanced at the blood soaked shirt and shook his head, crossing his arms. "He still shot you, Macao."

The fire mage nodded and sighed agreeing with him, "He did, and he had a right to do so."

This aggravated Natsu. Why the hell would he say that? That man had no right to shoot his friend, a father who has a single child! He clenched his fists and looked back down at Macao gritting his teeth, "Why the hell would you say that? He had no right to shoot you!"

"Let me ask you something, Natsu," Macao looked at him seriously. "What would you have done if the Vulcan that took over attacked you and your friends, not knowing it was me?"

"Not shoot you!"

"But you still would've kicked my ass to kingdom come, right?"

Natsu was opened his mouth and was about to counter him, but couldn't find the words. He did have a point there. If a Vulcan were charging to attack him right now he wouldn't hesitate to beat the living crap out of it, and of course punch it to kingdom come. He had a right to defend himself and his friends if he or anyone else was threatened...ohhh. The Dragon Slayer grumbled and crossed his arms pouting like a child, "He still made you bleed pretty bad…"

Macao could only chuckle at his reaction while removing the blood soaked shirt from his chest, "It was severe when I bled, and I honestly thought I was never going to see Romeo again…"

Lucy heard him and couldn't help but grip her chest, imagining what it would be like for Romeo if he found out that his father was shot to death. It would completely devastated him and break his heart, and she couldn't even imagine such a scenario happening to her if something like that happened to her father...despite the troubled past she experienced.

"However, he prevented that from happening," Macao unconsciously rubbed one of the bruises while looking at the unconscious man. "And, again, if it weren't for him I wouldn't be alive and breathing right now."

"How? How is it possible that healed those wounds? Did he cast some sort of healing spell that closed up the wounds?" Lucy asked.

The fire mage shook his head looking back at the group, "There is no way in hell such a spell exists nor did he cast it; instead, he stabbed my arm and injected me with something. I don't know what it was, but the last thing I felt before I went under was...relaxing."

"Was it some really good healing potion?" Natsu tilted his head curiously.

"I honestly don't know kids," Macao sighed, glancing at the masked man once more. "It's best that we take him to the master, I'm sure that he'll get the answers we need."

The group nodded in agreement, looking back over where he rested. They all knew well that he wasn't from around here. The clothing he wore, the vibe he gave off, and the gear that was strapped around his body was very alien and unsettling to them. Why was he so heavily equipped like he was about to go into battle? Was he a soldier, if so then where did he come from and how the hell did he get here? All of these questions remained lingering in their head while they continued to examine the masked man with a cautious eye.

"Wait a minute," Lucy suddenly said catching everyone's attention. "How did you end up becoming a Vulcan?"

The trio looked at Macao expecting an explanation, the Fire Mage chucking sheepishly while he rubbed the back of his head. Now was the time that he needed to explain

* * *

The first thing Jacob felt when he came to was pain, absolute unbearable pain. His body felt like someone strapped him on a table with a large piston repeatedly slamming against it, and the right side of his face felt like there was an intense blaze just inches from touching his skin. Everything that just happened, it had to be a dream right? The talking monkey, the injured man, the soft glow and wounds closing, it all had to be a dream. When he opened his eyes he is going to wake up from this dream and see that-

"This is no dream, son."

'_God __dammit_.'

Jacob released a weak groan and fluttered his eyes open, taking in his surroundings. There was a window to his right that allowed the gentle sunlight to seep in, slightly wincing at the sudden brightness. He felt a soft mattress underneath him and covers draped over his body, giving him a sense of comfort that he thought he would never feel again. Not only that, but he felt slightly exposed underneath. Looking down he would see that he was no longer in his uniform, only in his combat pants and woven long sleeved shirt that was coated in grime and dirt. His uniform was neatly folded on a chair in the corner of the room, the countless belts and straps that went with it hung on the edge.

'_Aww man...where am I?' _Jacob pulled an arm from under the covers, rubbing his exposed face.

"You're in the infirmary here at Fairy Tail."

Jacob was startled by the same voice answering his thought, quickly looking over to his left. There sitting on a small night stand was a short old man with a bushy mustache that would make those trying to grow one jealous, wearing an orange jester outfit that had a white shirt underneath with some sort of symbol. He had his arms crossed with his eyes closed, a slight frown seen on his lips. What surprised Jacob the most was how short he was. He's so short that he could reach a tricycle!

Shaking his head and pushing out the thought, he groaned and attempted to sit up in bed. A sharp pain rocked across his shoulder, causing him to gasp and grip it firmly. He could feel the bandages wrapped around it underneath the shirt.

"I don't recommend putting any stress on that arm of yours," the old man began opening an eye, looking at Jacob sternly. "You're still recovering from that nasty hit."

The medic looked at the old man and could see the authoritative look he was giving him, causing him to slightly tense up as if he were looking at a member directly from command. He slowly nodded his head and relaxed, resting himself in bed once more. That vibe he was giving off by looking at him in such a way really shook him to the core, it was as if he was looking at an angry father. Not only that but he could feel a powerful aura radiating off of him that began to make him nervous.

"What's your name, young man?" the old man asked, still maintaining an eye on him.

"Jacob. Jacob Archibald Bishop, sir," the medic nodded.

"Hehe, that's a mouthful," the old man chuckled, causing Jacob to relax and lightly chuckled with him. That moment of relief ended when he stopped chuckling abruptly and resumed frowning, causing Jacob to tense up once more. The more he eyed him like that the more nervous he grew. Right now he was nervous to the point that his fingers were repeatedly tapping the mattress underneath.

"Do you know why you're here?" the old man asked once more.

"Uhm, does it involve in a pink haired lad dragging me out of a cave and bringing me here?" Jacob scratched the back of his head.

"Correct, but you left out the part where you shot one of my children," he hummed, forcing Jacob to wince in guilt. "I must say I was quite disappointed when Macao mentioned that you shot him earlier."

"Listen sir, I understand that you're furious, but- " Jacob immediately stopped speaking once he saw him making a gesture with his hand. He truly didn't know that the monkey attacking him was a man, and if he didnt do anything he would've gotten killed!

"I never said I was furious, I said I _was disappointed_," he strongly emphasised his last words, his stern look softening into a gentle smile.

The medic remained tense for a moment, staring at the old man while he processed the words that he just said, "Wait a moment...so what you're telling me is that…"

"I am not disappointed now; rather, I am very grateful that you saved his life," the old man nodded at Jacob in thanks, truly feeling grateful that he prevented Macaos death by doing something that he thought was impossible. "Macao told me everything you did before he went under, and I must say it's quite rare for someone to heal such a serious wound, let alone stop death in its tracks."

All at once he felt his body relaxing while he heaved a sigh of relief, deflating like a balloon. Jacob couldn't help but chuckle sheepishly at his praise while rubbing the nape of his neck. However, he still couldn't help but feel guilty that he shot an innocent man, and he felt like he doesn't deserve such praise. Pushing his guilt aside he stopped rubbing his neck, "Heh, I didn't do that much, sir. All I did was wrap his chest to slow the bleeding and use my syringe."

"But it was enough to save his life, right?" the old man hummed while grabbing a flask from behind his back, offering a drink to the medic. "Also, please, call me Makarov."

Jacob nodded before waving his hand, denying the old man's offer for a drink, "No thank you. I don't drink anymore."

"Hmm, I thought a young man like you could use a drink to calm your nerves," Makarov said, taking a small swig from the flask before putting it away. "But I won't press on nor judge. Everybody has a reason why when they say 'yes' or 'no'."

Silence filled the room after Makarov finished, Jacob nodding slightly with a small frown on his face. The two of them meditated for a moment with frowns written across their faces, the medic having a deeper one than Makarov. Unbeknownst to Jacob, Makarov was examining him with a keen eye. It was clear that the young man had a lot going through his mind just by the look on his grime coated face, but what caught his attention the most were his eyes. They held emotions that a young man his age doesn't deserve to feel, and he's clearly seen things that can make anyone question their humanity.

Speaking of questions Makarov cleared his throat, gaining Jacobs attention. Bringing his hands hands together he looked at the medic with a serious expression, "Now, I have some questions I'd like to ask you, but I'm sure you have questions of your own to ask me."

"Plenty of questions actually." Jacob mustered enough strength and sat himself up in bed, wincing due to the pain on his shoulder.

"Well then," Makarov adjusted himself and nodded, both of them ready to learn more about each other. "Let us begin our discussion."

* * *

"So you were shot _three_ times in the chest?"

"That's right."

"And you were bleeding to death?"

"Yup."

"Then the guy in the mask actually stopped death in its tracks by stabbing you?"

"He stabbed me in the arm with something, but yes he did."

Currently Macao was sitting at one of the wooden tables with his son Romeo resting on his leg and tightly hugging his stomach, the two of them surrounded by most of the guild. Earlier they were assaulting him with questions of all sorts, demanding to know what happened up on the mountain and why Natsu was dragging a homeless man into the guild. Macao had just finished telling everyone the events that transpired, from being taken over by the 20th Vulcan to getting stabbed back to life. Natsu also made sure to include that he punched the masked man in the face, causing a certain shirtless ice make mage to make a snarky comment towards Natsu saying, "Of course fire breath would charge in there without thinking. He probably screamed like a maniac while he was at it."

Of course, once Gray opens his mouth at Natsu then...well...you get the idea. Now the two rivals were butting heads surrounded in a fiery/icey aura spitting insults at each other, the entire guild sweat dropping while the two argued.

"Anyway," began a man who had his brown hair in a pompadour style, removing the pipe from his mouth and exhaling a cloud of smoke. "How is it possible that he managed to wipe away the gunshot wounds like they were nothing?"

His question caused the others to mutter and nod in agreement, expecting Macao to give them the answer. The fire mage sighed and shook his head, "I don't know how he managed to do it, Wakaba. That's why the master is with him right now, to ask questions about how he did it and the magic he used."

"I'm sure that he's going to ask more questions besides that. You saw how weird he looked with those clothes he wore." commented a guild member who wore a white shirt and green checkered pants, a section of his black hair pointing up. "There is no way he's from around here."

"Not to mention the gear that was strapped around him. He looked pretty _manly_." nodded Elfman who had his arms crossed.

"But once Makarov gets his answers, what will he do with him?" Lucy asked, curious of the masked man's fate.

"Beats me. He can get sent to prison for all I care," scoffed a brown haired woman who was currently downing a barrel of alcohol. She wore a light blue bikini top with brown, knee-length pants secured with a pink belt. She also had metal bracelets around both her arms and wrists. "He nearly killed you and that's all that matters."

"He also saved his life, Cana. He didn't know Macao was a Vulcan and acted in self defense, it was until _after _he shot him did he realize his mistake and saved him." Mirajane said while rolling out another barrel of alcohol for the brunette.

"He still nearly killed him," she dropped the barrel and growled, clearly aggravated that people were defending some stranger who shot her partner.

The guild members began to talk among themselves, some saying that the masked man should be arrested due to him nearly killing Macao while others defended him for realizing his mistake and saving his life. There was a great divide between the guild members while they discussed and bikered, increasing in volume when more and more members disagreed with one another. They all suddenly went silent when they heard Macao clear his throat.

"Its up to the master to decide his fate, and whether you like it or not we will follow his decision." Macao declared looking at his fellow members sternly. Everyone grumbled and sighed, the crowd dispersing and going back to their daily antics. The fire mage hummed and looked over at the door which lead to the infirmary, curious of what the two were talking about.

* * *

'_No. No it's not possible. None of this is possible! There is no such thing as another world, and there is no such thing as magic!' _the medic mentally shouted.

But here he was, in a world called Earthland that was filled with magic. This wasn't the magic he saw as a child back home, the one where a wizard pulled out a bunny from his top hat or tossed a blanket over a birdcage to make it disappear. This magic was the real deal, and apparently he had it inside. That was the reason why his revolver glowed and he was able to heal Macao miraculously, because he had _magic_. But how did he do it?

Apparently the magic he had when it came to his revolver was Guns Magic, a type of Holder Magic that involves firing magical bullets, but Jacob did not have any magical bullets on him. His revolver fired blank rounds that only stunned the Vulcan for a moment, and when he yelled that he needed 'lethal rounds' his revolver suddenly glowed a crimson red while he fired. In Jacobs case his Guns Magic required him to chant a spell in order to conjure magic bullets, according to Makarov. His Healing Magic; however, was something both of them couldn't understand yet.

Makarov was currently examining the syringe closely, twirling it around to see the liquid inside bubble up before quickly returning to its natural state. He didn't feel any magic circulating or pulsing within the liquid, it was just regular chemicals mixed with each other. How was it possible that Jacob healed Macaos wounds with _this? _He asked Jacob any and all questions how he was able to do it, but the medic didn't reply.

"This is definitely not a healing potion," Makarov twirled the syringe once more while thinking. He was silent for a moment before suddenly snapping his fingers, figuring out how Jacob was able to heal Macao, "I see, Bishop it appears that-"

The guild master stopped speaking as he looked over to Jacob, still seeing his back facing him

He sat at the edge of the bed with the heel of his foot tapping the ground below. His hands curled into one another while they were placed on his lips. He shook his head slowly constantly denying the truth that surrounded him, a look of pure disbelief in his eyes. All of the information Makarov gave him about the world and magic ran him over like a Valentine Infantry Tank desperately searching for a resupply station, and he was still trying to process it.

Makarov could clearly see how distressed he was, but he knew that this was nothing compared to the first time he took a life from someone. Sighing he could only sit there in silence as well, now beginning to think about the information Jacob gave him about his world. An entire world plunged into darkness with nations upon nations fighting a bloody war not once, but _twice_. He could never imagine such a large scale conflict happening in Earthland. Jacob did not deserve to go through such a hell and commit acts that no man should ever do, but he did to fight for his nation...to protect the lives of his people and family.

It was something he will most certainly do if any of his children came under attack by another guild.

"It must be quite terrifying knowing that you're far from home in a world filled with things you cannot comprehend, Bishop." Makarov hummed while he stroked his mustache.

"I can say the same to you about my world ending up in the worst possible place, but it won't be 'quite terrifying'," Jacob said while he stared out the window, watching the kids play in the streets and the adults happily socializing with each other. Blinking once he briefly saw the devastated streets of Rotterdam, his expression darkening, "It _will _be terrifying, and Christ forbid that happens to you or any of your children."

The guild master nodded in agreement while he stood up, hopping in bed and sitting next to the medic. Both of them looked out the window in silence with thoughtful expressions on their faces, the atmosphere that surrounded them grim to the point that if anyone were to step inside their mood would drastically change.

Deciding to change the mood before things got darker Makarov cleared his throat and offered Jacob his syringe, "Anyway, I figured out how you've managed to heal Macao with your magic."

Quirking an eyebrow the medic sat up and gave Makarov his full attention while taking the syringe from his hand. He will think about everything else later, right now he just needed to accept the fact that magic was real and that he had it. Also, he was interested in finding out how he managed to heal Macao.

"Okay, remember when I said that your Guns Magic was a type of Holder Magic?" Makarov asked, receiving a nod from the medic. "Well, it appears your Healing Magic is a type of Holder Magic as well."

Jacob hummed and looked at the syringe for a moment curiously, "If it is then wasn't I supposed to chant a spell in order to heal Macao?"

"That's where I'm getting at my boy," Makarov lightly chuckled while taking his hand that held the syringe. "Now, I want you to envision someone desperately in need of help."

"Excuse me?" Jacob quirked a brow confused as to how this was going to work.

"Do you want to find out more about your magic or not, Bishop?"

The medic did not argue further and simply sighed, closing his eyes and concentrating deeply. Immediately he began to think of all the dying soldiers he ran towards at Rotterdam and Narvik, doing everything he could to get to them and save their lives while they called for help. He then envisioned the dying form of Macao sprawled out on the floor bleeding, suddenly feeling the need to save his surging inside of him. A gentle warmth grew within his chest and traveled down his arms, the tingling sensation spreading across his body.

Makarov concentrated on Jacobs magic while he held his hand. He felt something was coursing through his limbs, growing more and more intense to the point where it was radiating off of his body. This magic...it was something similar to Fairy Law, but it felt absolutely pure. Not only that, but it was as if he was standing before a holy being.

That's how pure his magic felt.

Opening his eyes he would see Jacob gripping onto the syringe tightly while a gentle white light seeped through the cracks of his knuckles. The tip of his syringe flashed, revealing a small, white magic seal rotating.

"Jacob, open your eyes," Makarov urged, carefully removing his hand.

The medic peaked and looked where he held the syringe, his eyes quickly opening while his mouth hung open. He slowly lifted his hand to get a better look while bringing a finger to touch the magical seal. This was incredible. This was the magic that healed healed Macao and prevented his death, and the light that radiated couldn't help but make him smile for the first time in years.

"Blimey…" he breathed out.

Sadly the light did not last forever. Due to his excitement he lost his concentration which caused seal and the light to disappear, leaving some gentle sparks behind. Jacob opened the palm of his hand and stared at it while rubbing a thumb, the bright smile still plastered on his face.

"You were able to conjure your Healing Magic when you thought about the lives you needed to save, allowing the syringe you use to act like a conductor. So, when you jam it and inject its contents-"

"I'm actually casting my healing into that person through the syringe," Jacob finished, looking back at Makarov.

The guild master nodded with a smile on his face, happy to see the soldier who has seen so much bloodshed smile for the first time in a while. However, Jacobs smile slowly faded into a frown once more while he lowered his hand looking back out the window. Once again his thoughts plagued his mind, and it appeared he was having an inner conflict. Makarov decided that it was best to leave him alone now; he had enough information about Jacob and no longer needed to ask him any more questions.

"Well, duty calls," the elder chuckled while hopping out of bed, dusting his short form off once he reached the ground. "It was nice speaking to you, Bishop."

"Likewise, Makarov," Jacob looked back down at Makarov and nodded, watching him walk over to the door that led out to the main guildhall with his hands behind his back.

Before he reached the door he stopped when he heard the sound of the mattress shifting and Jacob clearing his throat. He glanced back to see him standing with a slightly worried look on his face, "Do you think there's some sort of...spell that can take me back home?"

Makarov hummed and looked down at the floor in thought. He silently questioned him as to why he would return to his word ravaged by war, but it was a question he asked he knew the answer to. Jacob had a family back home and a nation to protect, as well as his brothers in arms he needed to look out for.

"I will look into the Fairy Tail archives to see if such a spell exists. If not, then I'll ask a close friend of mine at the Magic Council," he replied, causing Jacob to relax and exhale lightly. This eased his worries of him being trapped in this world forever and going back home to see his family once more, but there was a small tug in the back of his mind telling him to stay. "In the meantime, you can stay here in the guildhall for as long as you want."

The medic couldn't help but smile at Makarovs hospitality, "I greatly appreciate that, sir...but where will I stay specifically?"

"You can stay here in the infirmary. Just make sure you leave to provide space when a patient comes in," Makarov said while walking over towards the door.

"And if the patient sleeps overnight?" Jacob quirked a brow.

"Then off to the storage room you go," Makarov chuckled.

Jacob couldn't help but slouch his shoulders and frown with his bottom lip pouting, "Right…"

Makarov chuckled at his reaction and opened the door while reaching up to the knob. While this happened Jacob shook his head and walked over to the chair where his uniform was resting on, grabbing his boots and uniform before walking back towards the bed, "Of course, you won't be staying here all day once your shoulder heals up."

"Absolutely not, sir. My shoulder still hurts but the pain will wear off in no time. This isn't the first time I dislocated something," Jacob slipped his feet into his boots and tucked the pant sleeves into them. "Might as well explore the town for a bit and get myself comfortable with the layout, sights, and such."

"If that's the case then there are a couple of tourist spots you can explore. Kardia Cathedral, South Gate Park, Book Land…"

As Makarov listed the numerous locations throughout the town Jacob tuned him out thinking about the situation he was in while slipped his arms into his uniforms sleeves

He, a combat medic who now has magic, was stuck in a completely different world far from home, and it was clear that he was going to stay here for days, months, maybe years. Not only that he knew that he was no longer able to watch over his squad as well as protect what remained of his family back home. It was most likely that he was presumed dead or missing back at Narvik with his squad receiving the news. Now it was only a matter of time before command sends someone to pass on the news to his family.

Just the thought of seeing his mother's horrific face receiving the news twisted his heart. Her son that she loved dearly completely obliterated by an artillery strike while saving the lives of many men. Despite her believing that he died a hero, she will never be the same knowing her son died the most horrific way possible.

And he was no hero. He was a killer who had the blood of many other sons in his hands, devastating many other mothers, fathers, and siblings.

Jacob closed his eyes and lowered his head, _'__Why was I sent here...of all places instead of hell...' _

He contemplated that he truly didn't deserve to be sitting here right now. It was as if at the time of the bombardment God above decided to throw him into another world to start anew from the ground up.

Wait a minute…

Was this the reason why he was sent here? To start a new life? To make up for the many mistakes he's made back home?

"...and then there's the Magnolia Cake Shop. Those are all the places you can visit here, Jacob."

Jacob snapped out of his thoughts in time to hear Makarov finish his list of places to visit, looking over at him and forcing out a small smile.

"Oh really? They all sound quite interesting sir, including the cathedral," he said while he began to attach the several straps, belt, and rope that held all of his pouches across his torso and waist.

"You're interested in the cathedral, eh?" Makarov crossed his arms and grinned wanting to see if Jacob was listening to his entire list. "Shame, I thought you would be interested in the public bath. Heard there's a lot of busty women that head there."

"Sounds lovely," the medic nodded absentmindedly while securing the final straps, failing to realize what Makarov just said. It took him a second before he did a double take with wide eyes. "A public what with who?"

Of course he didn't listen.

"I would love to tell you more about the place but I must get going, Bishop," the guild master slightly laughed while opening the door crossing its threshold. "I will let you know if I find anything about sending you back home."

"Thank you, sir," Jacob smiled and grabbed his baklava off the nightstand. He stood up and slid it over his face, making some final adjustments on himself to make sure he was all set.

"One more thing though," Makarov suddenly said catching Jacobs attention. He stood at the other side of the door with his arms behind his back. "Fairy Tail can use a wizard like you, Bishop. So, if you ever think about joining don't be afraid to approach me."

The medic was taken aback by Makarovs offer. How could he be so open already? First he offered the infirmary, which Jacob gladly accepted, and now he's offering him to join his guild?

"Thank you for the offer, but...I'm no wizard," Jacob looked at the guild master with a disheartened look.

"You say that and yet you have the power to prevent death and summon bullets," Makarov said as he took a step forward. "I'm not saying that you _must_ join. I am simply making you an offer."

The medic shook his head and walked back over to the chair and grabbed his revolver, pulling down the barrel to count how many bullets.

"Regardless if you reject the offer, you will always be welcomed in Fairy Tail, Bishop. I simply cannot reject you knowing what you did to save Macao...despite the copious amount of blood on your hands."

And with that Makarov walked out into the main guildhall and out of Jacob's view. The medic stood before the window staring at the 6 bullets that were in the cylinder, cycling it around with his thumb. He replayed Makarov's last sentence in his head over and over while thinking about being sent here to start anew.

Tossed into a different world, being gifted a great magical power, preventing the death of a father with said gift, and offered a spot in a guild by the master himself who welcomed him with open arms. All of these chronological events that have happened to him in the span of hours were telling him that this was his chance to start anew, to forget all of the sins he has committed back home.

Jacob took a deep breath and looked out the window with a gleam look in his eyes; however, the gleam faltered when he thought about the reason why he asked Makarov to search for a spell to send him back home: his squad, his family, the wounded, and the war. He looked down at the floor in conflict, curling and uncurling his fists as he fought with himself.

With a grunt he shook his head and snapped the barrel back into place, sliding his revolver back into its holster. He then grabbed his red beret and firmly placed it on his head adjusting the goggles afterwards.

"I love my mother and the bastards in my squad...but I am certain they will pull through without me," he muttered while walking over to the door and crossed the threshold. "To hell with what I did and to hell with the war, I'll make up for everything I've done...starting _now_."

* * *

Makarov walked across the wooden floor of the guildhall with his hands behind his back and eyes closed, meditating deeply about the conversation he had with the newcomer. He reached the bar and hopped up on the counter effortlessly, releasing a sigh as he sat down and crossed his legs.

"So how did it go, Master?" asked a sweet voice.

"It went well, Mira," Makarov reached up and grabbed a mug of beer offered by her, taking a swig. "He should stay in bed and allow his shoulder to heal, but it seems like we have another stubborn child among us."

"Oh? He's coming out?" Mira asked curiously.

"He is going to explore the town throughout the day. After all he will be staying at the guild, so it is a good idea for him to walk around to get a feel of our home. Don't you agree,dear?" he said while stirring the alcohol inside.

"Of course I do," Mira smiled sweetly and took an empty mug from the counter, soon grabbing a towel and cleaning the edge of it. "How long will he be staying with us?"

"Until I can find a spell to send him back home, I'd say that he's going to stay with us for quite some time," Makarov took another swig from his mug. He expected Mirajane to give him a surprised look, but she still had the same sweet look on her face. "So you know he's not from around here, eh?"

"It's obvious that the clothing he wore gave it out, and I'm pretty sure everyone in the guild knows he's not from around here," she giggled. "To be honest I've never seen anyone that heavily geared before. Maybe he's from a distant military content somewhere in Earthland."

Makarov was about to correct Mira that he wasn't from Earthland, but he stopped himself and held his mouth shut. It would be best that the children didn't know where he was from for now and allow Jacob to tell them in the future whenever he was ready. For now he will respect Jacobs hidden wishes and allow him and the children to open up with each other. That is _if _they open up to him after what he did. He can clearly see that Cana wasn't going to open up to Jacob anytime soon due to how annoyed she looked.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the familiar presence of the fire mage approach him.

"Hey, Makarov. How's the kid doing?" Macao asked as he took a seat on one of the bar stools next to him.

"He's doing fine," the guild master replied while crossing his arms and glancing over at the door ajar door leading to the infirmary. "Jacob should be coming out anytime now,"

"The kids name is Jacob?" Macao quirked a brow a Makarov who nodded in return.

"Aye, Jacob Archibald Bishop is his name."

"Jeez that's a mouthful," Macao chuckled lightly while rubbing the back of his head.

"My first thought when he first told me his name," Makarov chuckled along with Macao while taking one final swig from his mug. The two of them chuckled for a moment before they went silent, Macao thanking Mira once she handed him a mug of beer.

The fire mage held onto the cool glass with one hand and tapped his fingers on the wooden counter with the other, looking at his reflecting through the yellow alcohol, "So, did you figure out how he was able to heal me or what magic he had?"

"Both actually," Makarov answered grabbing Macaos full attention. "When he stabbed you with his syringe and released its contents it wasn't really the chemicals. Instead it was a powerful healing spell that was cast through the syringe into your being."

"So he's a holder-type mage," the fire mage hummed while lifting up his mug to take a sip. "And his magic?"

"Precisely, as for his magic he has Guns Magic like Azlack and Bisca, but it's quite different from theirs in his case," Makarov lowered his head and then closed his eyes, now going deep into thought. "His Healing Magic; however, is something very special, powerful, and pure …"

This got the attention of those who were present around the bar. Mira finished cleaning a plate and walked over to Makarov with a curious look in her eyes, Macao widened his eyes slightly and lowered his mug, and Cana quirked a brow in interest while she chugged from her barrel.

"How powerful are we talking, Makarov?" Macao asked with a slight tint of anticipation.

The three mages waited with anticipation as Makarov sat there in silence with his arms crossed and head down. He eventually looked up and opened his eyes, "Absolutely holy."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY DROOPY EYES?!"

"YOU HEARD ME SQUINTY EYES!"

There was the sound of a loud crash followed by a table flying across the hall and striking somebody else.. The group looked over and sweat dropped, seeing that Natsu and Gray were going at it again in a cloud of dust and prompting the other guild members to start fighting. Tables, chairs, and a cat were thrown across the room followed by a couple of spells being cast here and there. The sudden brawl completely _killed_ the mood at the bar.

"Ugh, I cant believe I'm saying this but where's Erza when you need her..." Macao groaned while watching the brawl intensify with more powerful spells being cast. "I think you should stop this before they damage the guild further."

"I should, but we already have someone else who's going to do it," Makarov had his eyes closed once more, but there was a grin present across his wrinkled lips.

"Who the hell can stop a brawl like this? Only Erza can pull it off," Cana crossed her arms and quirked her brow. She seriously doubted anyone in the guild can stop a fight like this. Who in the world was Makarov thinking of?

Her answer was the sound of boots walking across the wooden floor, as well as metal slightly clinking against each other. Cana, Mira, and Macao looked over at the source to see the medic himself walking through the brawl unscathed towards the bar with his arms behind his back. He casually observed the brawl with a keen eye, clearly analyzing the people fighting against each other. Immediately the three mages were receiving the vibe they only felt when Erza was in the room, only this time it wasnt Erza and the guild members failed to notice his _similar _vibe.

"So, this is Fairy Tail, sir?" Jacob asked once he reached the bar now analyzing Cana and Mira.

"Indeed it is!" Makarov laughed for a moment while slapping his thigh, soon mentioning the two ladies who were present around him with his hand. "Jacob, I would like you to meet Mirajane Strauss, Cana Alberona. Ladies, this is Jacob Archibald Bishop."

"You know you don't have to say my full blown name," Jacob sheepishly rubbed the back of his head before turning his attention to the girls. He smiled politely and nodded at the two, "It's a pleasure to meet the both of you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Jacob," Mirajane smiled and bowed at Jacob while Cana simply gave him the stink eye and went back to drinking.

The medic hummed silently and narrowed his eyes slightly at the brunette, knowing that she still wasn't too happy with him nearly killing Macao. Of course he was oblivious to the fact that Macao was her close drinking buddy.

'_Speaking of which,' _Jacob turned his attention to the very man that he nearly killed and saved. "Listen, about what happened back at the cave-"

"You had every right to shoot me," Macao cut him off while looking at him seriously. "It may sound completely wrong or screwed, but to be honest you had a right to do it to defend yourself, Bishop."

Jacob did not look convinced with the evident guilty look in his eyes. He still refused to let go of the guilt despite saving his life. The fact that he nearly ended another person's life in a different world made him feel terrible, and he wouldn't know what to do with himself if he does take a life here.

Macao analyzed the guilty look in Jacobs eyes and lightly slapped his arm to grab his attention, "This isn't the time to get all sulky and guilty now. I am being honest that you had a right to shoot me because you didn't have a choice, you acted on instinct to defend yourself, and you didn't realize that I was human trapped inside a Vulcans body. True or not true?"

Jacob thought about this for a moment and scratched the side of his chin. He was right at those three points, and the more he thought about it the less guilty he was. The medic lowered his head and grinned, releasing a small chuckle, "You do have a point."

"I would have done the same to you if you were some perverted Vulcan as well!" Macao laughed, causing Jacob to laugh alongside him while feeling the guilt that was once weighing down his shoulders being lifted.

While the two of them laughed a bottle came flying right at the two. It shattered on impact once it collided with the holster that held Jacobs weapon, prompting the two to stop laughing immediately. Macao shielded himself as some glass fell on him, standing up quickly and glaring at the direction where it came from. He was about to jump into the brawl, but a hand was firmly placed on his shoulder to stop him. Looking over he jumped once he saw the dark shadow cast over Jacobs eyes, feeling the same vibe from earlier. Only this time it was _much_ more dangerous.

"It was lovely meeting you, Macao," Jacob said in a calm tone while he slowly removed some glass that was stuck in holster. Taking a deep breath the medic looked over at Makarov who was pointing a finger at both Natsu and Gray, the two of them rolling across the floor.

Nodding he approached the two rivals with his fingers rolling into his palms. The more he stared at them the more his view began to change. The world around him shifted and contorted into a whole different setting, the destroyed chairs and tables of the guild being replaced with beds with mattresses tossed out of place. All around him there were men fighting each other, and rolling before his feet were both Christian and Henry. Blinking once he found himself back in the guild, feeling a wave of nostalgia hit him. He couldn't help but form a twisted grin underneath his mask while he reached down towards Natsu and Gray.

He felt like he was right at home in this new world, and he was going to love it.

***BONK!***

* * *

**A/N: Phew a little bit of procrastinating but hey I did it! Hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you all later!**

**UPDATE: As of November 16, this story is now on hiatus. **


End file.
